Timeline of special events!
Cataclysm Time line of events. Please add to the timeline any major events dealing with your characters. Timeline of events: The Outsiders got bored and decide to create different dimensions to view like different channels on t.v. the only constant in every dimension was Titan, The first God. from there the rest of the gods and all of the multiverse was created. Magic has existed for an unknown amount of time. 1 B.C. God creates Adam and Lilith from the dust of the earth, But Lilith, being head strong rebels against Adam and Ultimately God. She is then seduced by Lucifer and becomes the first of his many wives. She is cursed by God and his given birth to a large multitude of Demons and Vampires. Afterwards, God then pulled Eve from Adam. 855 ad.: the wizard Bei Adachi defeats The Silver Oni, Becoming the first Emperor of Japan, But is Unofficially recognized as such. Random super powered people gain powers or display powers briefly throughout time, The most noticeable one was Blast Radius, Fall out Girl's Father. 1947: 4 Japanese and one Indian american hero, gained powers allegedly after the atom bomb dropped in Japan. The 5 fought valiantly and defeated a manifestation of hatred calling herself, Cataclysm. The files have been hidden and all of these heroes except one have died. The Indian american is in a nursing home currently in Washington d.c. !980ish : Fallout girl's father gains powers after a freak accident and becomes the first Official superhero on record. Fall out girl develops powers later and joins him. 2009: a spec ops mission to retrieve a special formula that enhances animals is successful leading to further unsanctioned research by Dr. Jesus Felix and his Friend, Roy Ables. 2010: Clautious Vile and the Dark elves launch an attack on the world in Florida, but is stopped by Garth Erickson. Oct. 2011: The D.M.P.A. or the Department of Meta human and paranormal activity is called to stop a vampiric Terrorist Group called, "The Sons of Apophis" they were lead bu two werewolves called Vargr. this event occured in the Tribune Tower in Chicago. Nov. 21, 2012: The Felix pulse, Heavy strand pulse wave is triggered giving people in the washington dc area super powers. April 28, 2013 the Anomaly Registration act is passed and anomaly's are forced to register to become weapons of the united states of America for the army. August 17, 2015, rebel anomalies, lead by Roy Ables and his FBI Mentor, Bobby Pegues, expose the truth about the army's Anomaly experimentations. they tried to prove that General North was behind them, but the proof is not enough to convict the general. the Anomaly registration act is revoked. August 30th, a mysterious man begins saving people's lives with super speed and strength powers . This man later comes out as William Webber and calls himself the Outlander. september 1 2015: A.I.M Comes forth from the shadows and promises to promote peace between norms and anomalies. they become international once they find out that japan has a hero known as The rising sun and are curious to see just how far the Felix pulse/ Heavy strand pulse has traveled. December 29th 2015, Aliens from Pluto launch a massive attack on the world, dessimating a large amount of the earth's major cities. January 30th 2016, The Outlander gathers Random anomalies who are already fighting back into a team known as The World Liberartion Group. March 18th 2016, The outlander and his sister both gain different powers when falling into a vat of unknown chemicals that alter their dna, While fighting dr. Alexander Bomar who was a traitor to earth and was promised his own continent in exchange for helping the plutanians conquer earth. July 23rd, 2016: The World Liberation Group, A.I.M and several groups of anomalies defeated the Plutanians who gave up the invasion.